transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Buzzkill
Profile "Idle hands bring nothing but failure." A serious, hardworking Insecticon, Buzzkill believes a job well done is its own reward. Sworn to her duty, she will carry out any task given to her without hesitation. In robot mode, incapacitates enemies with a combination of smoke and frag grenades. As a honeybee, uses chemically enhanced saliva to break down and convert matter into ingestible energon. Barbed stinger capable of puncturing even the thickest armor but prone to getting stuck, leaving her vulnerable. History Buzzkill was just one of the many Decepticons built, put to work, and then later stored in stasis during Cybertron's energy crisis. Thousands and thousands of years later she was finally pulled out of storage and transferred to Earth where she was rebuilt to resemble one of the planet's many insects before returning to active duty. Notes * Buzzkill is nature's own fuel source. * Buzzkill doesn't think your joke is funny. * Buzzkill has a thing for hexagons. * Buzzkill really hates macho Technobots Like, a lot. * Has her own personal assistant named Fractal who turns into a butterfly. His most important job is to get slapped around. * Buzzkill can't understand why everyone thinks she and Scorn are dating. * After being slipped a drugged drink she danced flirtaciously with Blades, made out with a very drunk Torque, and got punched in the face by Blurr. She has since learned not to take drinks from strangers. Logs 2033 *Shockwave and Buzzkill plot - Shockwave issues orders to Buzzkill regarding the underground alien planetary core shaft room. *Mars Base Assault - The Decepticons launch a well-planned assault on the Allied base, and the base is indeed annihilated. However, nearly two weeks have passed, and the Allies have had time to prepare a surprise of their own for their unwanted callers. *Shockwave and Buzzkill Plot - Part 2 - Buzzkill reports her progress in building the solar spacebridge *For the Love of Science: Part 1 - On a lonely Decepticon laboratory/prison in deep space, Shockwave teaches Buzzkill the importance of scientific ethics with Viator's help. *For the Love of Science: Part 3 - Scattershot stages a one-mech assault, storming the prison. Buzzkill demonstrates what she's learned. *2033 Olympics: Buzzkill vs. Torque - Buzzkill and Torque face off in the Swordfish Coliseum. Will Torque's massive hands be enough to put down Buzzkill or will the Insecticon prove to be more than she can handle? *2033 Olympics: Banshee vs. Buzzkill - Banshee and Buzzkill face off in Paris for their fight in the Full Weapon Combat (lightweight class) in a match that goes right to the wire! *The Decepticons Strike Back! - Triggerhappy lets himself get captured by the EDC after being turned into a bomb. *Galvatron Day Part 1: Auditions - Bonecrusher holds auditions for Galvatron Day. It's just as awesome as you'd expect. *Plan B, Phase Two - The Decepticons try to awaken their army of Insecticon clones to use against the Autobots. *Crazy insecticons! - The insecticons clones are out of control...what is happening to them? 2034 *I'll carry you home tonight... - Buzzkill crashes an Autobot party and learns why you shouldn't take drinks from people you don't know. *Crushing Resistance - The Decepticons show their respect for freedom by crushing a resistance cell. *Grudge Match: Scorn & Buzzkill vs Blades & First Aid - Insecticons vs Protectobots. WHO WILL WIN? *Let's Make Some Brain Babies - Scorn and Buzzkill work together to fill Backfire's head full of tiny Insecticlone pods. Players AriTheMusical Category:Mayhem Attack Squad Category:Insecticons